Cookies
by tammy-loves-jerome
Summary: "'JEROME, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU' she screamed shrilly, and threw a handful of flour at his face. Jerome just laughed, and grabbed a stick of butter and rubbed it on Amber's cheek. She responded by pouring half a carton of milk on his hair."


**Here's a little Jamber oneshot for all you lovely readers~ Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Wow…Jerome, that's very sweet, but I don't feel that way about you. At all. We're only friends, nothing more," said Mara. Jerome was crestfallen. He had just told Mara how much he liked her, and she had shot him down like a wounded bird.<p>

"Right," Jerome said and stood up from his spot on Mara's bed, and tried to salvage what was left of his pride. "It doesn't matter, it's not like I liked you _that_ much."

"Well, that's good then," said Mara, feeling uncomfortable. "You should, erm…go now."

Jerome nodded curtly and exited the room. He closed the door gently behind him, and turned around. He slumped against the nearby wall. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Mara was supposed to say how much she cared for him as well…evidently she didn't.

"Aw, what's wrong, Slimeball? Got rejected again?" a mean voice sneered.

Jerome looked up to see a smirking redheaded girl facing him. "Bugger off, Trixie," he said coldly, and once again looked down at the floor.

Patricia rolled her eyes. "That's your comeback? Wow, you really are devastated," she retorted, and then walked into her room. Jerome looked over at the door. He heard muffled voices from inside, and then laughter. They were probably talking about how ridiculous he was.

Jerome ran his fingers through his hair in a distressed manner. He made his way to the creaky staircase, and headed down the stairs, looking down. He collided into another body.

"Jerome, be _careful_!" exclaimed a shrilly voice, emitted from a pretty blonde.

"Sorry," he said blankly, leaned on the banister, and stared off into space.

Amber cocked her head to one side and looked Jerome in the eyes. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"I told Mara how I felt about her, and she rejected me."

Amber's big, blue eyes widened with sadness. "Jerome…" she said, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

The touch brought him back to reality. "Amber, I'd like to be left alone, thank you very much," Jerome snapped, and rushed down the stairs to his room. Amber followed him into the bedroom, and quietly sat opposite him on Alfie's bed. Jerome's face was buried in his hands.

"Amber, I told you to leave me alone," said Jerome, his voice muffled. He didn't want anyone seeing him in this state, especially not Amber, the school's biggest gossip.

"Fine, I'll go," said Amber, clearly hurt.

"Amber, wait," said Jerome quickly, "It's nothing personal. I just…" he trailed off, unable to explain himself.

"How about we go do something? Get your mind off of Mara?" suggested Amber, her eyes shining brightly.

Jerome snorted. "Retail therapy isn't what I need right now."

Amber shrugged. "I was just trying to be helpful," she said. Jerome stood up to face Amber.

"Fine, what did you have in mind?" he asked.

"We could…bake?" Amber asked.

"Or _you _could bake, and I could keep you company and eat the finished product," laughed Jerome.

Amber smiled. "Deal."

* * *

><p>"I didn't think that you were <em>actually<em> not going to help," Amber mock-complained while cracking eggs into a bowl in the kitchen.

"Amber, you're right. Here," said Jerome, and walked over to the granite counter where Amber was, "let me help you." He swiftly picked up and egg and broke it over Amber's head.

"JEROME, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she screamed shrilly, and threw a handful of flour at his face.

Jerome just laughed, and grabbed a stick of butter and rubbed it on Amber's cheek. She responded by pouring half a carton of milk on his hair. Jerome leaned against the counter, and sighed. "You look terrible," he said, not able to stop laughing.

"Yeah, well you don't exactly look like Prince William," Amber giggled. Jerome shook his hair like a dog, splattering milk everywhere. Amber squealed.

"We should clean this up," said Jerome, looking around. They weren't the only things covered in food; the kitchen looked like a tornado had hit it.

Jerome's hand moved towards a broken eggshell, and it brushed Amber's, who was also reaching for it. Amber quickly moved her hand away, and blushed. Jerome ran his fingers through his hair; something he tended to do when nervous, embarrassed, exasperated, or distressed. He scooped up the mess into his hands, and dumped it into the bin. "Right…well, I have some homework to do…see you later," he said, and quickly left the room.

* * *

><p>Amber smiled to herself, stirred in some sugar to the cookie batter, and popped them in the oven.<p>

"Great cookies, Ambs," said Mick approvingly, as the group snacked on them after dinner.

"Yeah, these are delicious!" exclaimed Nina.

"I had some help from Jerome," Amber replied, and looked over at Jerome who smiled at her.

"Jerome _bakes_?" exclaimed Patricia, nearly choking on her cookie. Jerome's smile turned into a frown.

"It's not exactly hard to throw some flour and sugar in a bowl, Patricia," he said icily, still hurt from earlier that day.

Patricia rolled her eyes and reached across the dining table for another cookie.

"I think they're great," said Mara, and tried to catch Jerome's eye. Jerome avoided her glance, and Mara gave up and went back to talking with Mick.

"If its food, I'm cool with it," said Alfie, and everyone laughed.

Everyone went back to their respective conversations. Jerome looked at Amber, and quickly nodded his head towards the hallway. They left unnoticed.

"Thanks for today," said Jerome once they were in the hall. "It really got my mind off of Mara."

"Oh, it was really no problem, I mean I love making people feel better and I love baking and—" she stopped abruptly when she looked up into Jerome's sky blue eyes. She was mesmerized.

Jerome cocked his head to the side, and gave her a lopsided smile. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing…I mean…you have lovely eyes," Amber said, and blushed intensely.

Jerome grinned. "I'm exhausted. I'm going to sleep," he said. He turned to go towards his room, but quickly spun around, gave Amber a short, sweet kiss, and then walked away, leaving Amber at a total loss for words.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go :) My short little Jamber one shot~ Hope you guys liked it :D<strong>

**xoxo, Tammy**


End file.
